Grizzle's Fall to Grace
by TaggertShare
Summary: Based on AICAL's bad boy.Grizzle was the only Care Bear villain that made sense.I often felt sorry for the little misunderstood runt.What happens  when a bad boy has a crush on a good girl? Near tragedy leads to a day of epiphamy for two Care Bears.


Grizzle the UnCare Bear was engaged in his usual hobby of

spying on the Care Bears in Carealot. As he focused his spy scope

a pink Care Bear came into view. It was Lovalot. As he watched he

said to himself " damn, she's kind of cute". Grizzle couldn't believe

his own thoughts. "I must be getting soft" he said to himself.

He turned away to prepare another meager lonely meal. " Are

you okay sir?" Sgt. Rocketbottom the robot sensed something

different about Grizzle. "I'm fine, I just need some time to think. You

can take the rest of the night off."

Grizzle spent the rest of the night thinking of the pretty pink Care

Bear. He had never felt so lonely since the day the other bears had

tossed him out of Carealot. Sure, he had his castle, the remains of

the former Kingdom of Caring. He had his robot servants. However

there were times he wished he had another bear to talk to.

As a runt bear with no tummy tag he had always been a misfit.

His few attempts to make friends always ended in failure. Girl Care

Bears turned away in disgust. They had heard the rumors. Grizzle

was a pervert who only wanted to cause trouble. They could not

fathom that there might be a little bit of goodness in Grizzle's oft

broken heart.

Grizzle wondered what it would be like to see Lovalot's girl parts.

He knew the basics of female Care Bear anatomy. Girls had two

pouches in which they kept their breasts tucked into. Their vagina

folded inward. When they had to pee or wanted sex it opened up

and puffed up into a little mound.

Boys of course had one pouch in which they kept their penis tucked in.

For a runt Grizzle had more in his pouch than one would

expect. With no sex life of his own the other bears had no idea of

what he had. He had to find out what the pretty pink Care Bear

girl had.

Lovalot was bent over checking some flowers when she became

aware she was being watched. She had known for several days that

Grizzle was spying on her. "I'll give him something to look at"

she said to herself. She lifted her tail and and let her butt cheeks

relax revealing her butt hole. She let her breasts fall out of their

pouches.

She felt turned on by her little bit of exhibitionism. As her vagina

puffed outward she stood and turned to give the little spy a view of

her girlhood. She heard a gasp and then the sounds of rustling

bushes as her admirer slipped off. She set off to track him down. A

short distance away she spotted him trying to hide behind a rock.

She quietly snuck up to do some spying of her own.

What Grizzle had seen had been enough to make his boy thing

spring up and out. He began to stroke himself as he remembered

what he had seen. Lovalot watched in fascination. She had heard

about boys masturbating, now she was witness to Grizzle playing

with himself. She gasped out loud when she saw him squirt. He

whirled around. A look of shock was on his face as his eyes met hers.

He let out a loud "yikes" as he turned and ran off.

"Serves him right" Lovalot thought as she set off once again to

track him down. She soon spotted him sitting on a rock. She crept

closer to see if he was going to play with himself again. His back was

turned to her. It appeared as if his shoulders were shaking. She

suddenly realized he was crying. Between sobs she heard him

talking to himself. "Now I've done it.(sob) She must think I'm a

little pervert (sniff) like all the other girls. A pretty girl like her could

never love a runt like me".

Lovalot crept off. What she had heard had tugged at her heart.

She had to find out more about the bear the others thought of as

a lost cause. She realized there was more to Grizzle than met the eye.

True Heart might know something, Lovalot decided to ask her.

" Grizzle had a rough cub hood" True Heart said to her curious

friend. " Care Bears have a hard time making babies. That's why

there are so few of us. Grizzle's mother passed away a few days

after his birth. His father was tragically killed a few months later

when his cloud car disintegrated during a Caring Mission to Earth."

"His caretakers were harsh with him. Many a time he would get

a paw to the butt for the least little mistake. He was rarely allowed

to play with the rest of us. I sometimes wished I could of helped

him, but I was scared of his caretakers. They were poor excuses

for Care Bears."

" Thanks True Heart, now I wish I could help him." Little did

Lovalot know how soon that time would come.

Grizzle was having a bad day. He had barely slept the night

before. He could not get the fact that Lovalot had caught him

pleasuring himself out of his mind. His dream of meeting her in

a pleasant way had been shattered. Suddenly the quiet castle

was filled with the shrill sound of the control alarm. "Sir, the

altitude control panel is shorting out" shouted Sgt. Rocketbottom.

" we are dropping towards Carealot!"

Grizzle could see through the view finder that indeed they

were dropping toward Carealot. "Well it looks I'll never rule over

The Care Bears, but we will take a lot of them with us when we

crash!" Then a horrible thought struck Grizzle. What if they

crashed and Lovalot was a victim? Grizzle's once cold heart

beat fast. He looked at his faithful robot servant. "She's down

there, we have to regain control!"

His robot could not believe Grizzle could think about a girl at a

time like this. As he looked at his master he realized Grizzle had

changed since he first spied the pink bear. His master must like

her so it was his duty to protect her. He and Grizzle began the fight

to regain control of the now rapidly descending castle. As Grizzle

clutched the controls smoke began to fill the air and sparks flew

from the panel. Grizzle held fast despite the fact his paws were

getting singed. The pain was great, but it would be intolerable if

his crashing castle brought harm to the girl of his broken dreams.

Tears welled up in Grizzle's eyes as he prayed out loud. "God,

Mother Star, Father Star, please don't let anything happen to

Carealot. If any one must die let it be me". For the first time

in his life Grizzle was truly a Care Bear.

On Carealot a crowd had gathered to look at the approaching castle.

" He is going to kill us all!" someone shouted. As a startled

Lovalot glanced skyward she saw the teetering castle slow and

move in the direction of Cloud Crumble Canyon. " Can't you see

he is trying to save us!" she shouted as she ran toward the canyon.

Meanwhile Grizzle ignored the pain of his burning paws as he tried

to line up the castle for a crash landing. "Please stay away from

Cloud Crumble Canyon Lovalot" Grizzle muttered to himself. Just

as he made the final adjustments a massive short circuit sent blue

flames across his paws. He passed out just as the castle crashed

to the ground.

Grizzle laid on the spot where he had been thrown from the wreck

of his home. He groaned in pain as he tried to focus his eyes.

" Don't move" a gentle voice said to him. " The Care Power Team

is on the way. I will help you until they arrive".

Grizzle was finally able to focus his eyes. Kneeling over him was

the pink Care Bear. He could barely talk but he had to tell her. "I'm

glad you're safe. If I die it won't be in vain. I think you are a very

beautiful girl". Before Grizzle passed out he felt a gentle kiss on

his cheek. The unconscious bear had a smile on his face as The

Care Power Team transported him to the Care Center Clinic.

As Grizzle regained consciousness he became aware of his

surroundings. He was in a bed in the Care Center. His stinging

paws were wrapped in gauze. He heard voices talking. "This is

just a clinic. Once a victim is stable another bear must take them

into their home until they're healed enough to be on their own. Who

is going to take responsibility for Grizzle?" "I will" said a gentle

female voice. "Take him to my place".

Grizzle opened his eyes as the morning light began to light up

the room. Had it all been a dream? Had the last thirteen months

of miracles really occurred? He rolled over and gazed at the sleeping

bear beside him. Lovalot let out a yawn and rolled over to

face her mate. "So you're awake" she said. "Do you know what today is?"

"It's our anniversaries ." Grizzle replied. "It was thirteen months ago

today you had the Care Power Team bring me to your home."

"You mean our home." said Lovalot with a giggle. "It was a year ago

we went through the mating ritual. Lovalot, you've made my life so

wonderful. I don't know of anything that could make me happier."

Lovalot giggled again. "I've been waiting for the right moment to

tell you. Care Bear babies are rare. It's a miracle when one is born.

Getbetter Bear gave me a pregnancy test yesterday. We're going

to have a miracle of our own!" Grizzle was speechless. He leaned

over and rubbed noses with Lovalot.

A small group of Care Bears were gathered in Lovalot's and

Grizzle's living room. "Oh Grumpy, isn't this exciting!" Share said.

Grizzle, once an arch enemy, now their hero, held up Carealot's

newest bundle of joy. Grizzle looked two feet taller as he handed

the girl cub to Lovalot who was resting on a couch. The little cub

let out a cooing sound as she sought out one of her mother's

breasts. The cub had pinkish tan fur. She had a tummy tag of a

purple heart within a pink heart arising from a bed of ashes.

"This is MiracleJoy" a beaming Lovalot told the others. True Heart,

holding baby Cute Heart, and Oopsie exclaimed in unison

"she is so beautiful!" The others could only gaze in wonder and

admiration as the tiny cub snuggled closer to her mother. "She has

a very fitting name and tummy tag." said a surprisingly quiet Surprise Bear.

"She sure does" replied her proud father as he handed Oopsie and Grumpy a cigar.

Their guests had left as Lovalot and Grizzle admired their little

cub asleep in her crib. Her entry into the world of Care Bears was

proof miracles can happen. Grizzle, once despised, was a hero

and a daddy. Lovalot had beat the odds by giving birth successfully.

"We're a real family now" Lovalot said as she bent over and kissed

Grizzle.

"Now I've got two beautiful girls!" Grizzle replied as he gazed

Lovingly into his mate's eyes. "I never expected my life could become

so wonderful. Oh Lovalot, since the moment you helped me after the

crash to today's presentation of our baby, my love for

you has grown to the point where mere words cannot describe how

I feel."

Lovalot giggled. "No need to talk, let's go snuggle together on the couch.

Who knows, maybe we can make another miracle." Grizzle

took her by the paw. He gazed lovingly into those beautiful eyes.

"Making miracles with you is something I will always enjoy" he said

with a gleam in his eyes.


End file.
